space_junkfandomcom-20200215-history
Stress
'''Stress''' Stress is a real factor when dealing with the rigours of Combat and the denizens of the supernatural. Each character can only take so much stress before their mind and body begin to suffer. Push things to far and Stress can even kill characters. Stress can be alleviated through de-stressing activities, and self medication, although the later is not recommended as a long term solution. '''Stress Level''' As characters experience Stressful events their stress level will increase. The higher their Stress Level the worse the character will feel. '''Stress Limit''' The maximum Stress Level that character can manage without negative effects is called their Stress Limit. Characters have a Stress Limit based on their Race (2 for humans) + their bonuses from Endurance and Mental Strength. If their Stress Level exceeds this amount the character becomes Stressed Out. '''Stressed Out''' '''When a character becomes stressed out they immediately gain a random Affliction. Roll a d100 and consult the table below'''. In addition to gaining an Affliction all the Afflictions the character has will activate when they are Stressed Out. If the character passes 2X their Stress Limit, a random Affliction is upgraded to a permanent Insanity. If a Character reaches 3X their Stress Limit on each subsequent point of stress they gain they must make a Save Vs Body and a Save Vs Mind both with a negative modifier equal to their Stress Level. If they character fails the Save vs Mind they have a stroke and die (reduce personal DC to 0). If the character fails the Save vs Body, they have a heart attack and die (reduce personal DC to 0). '''Maladies and Afflictions''' Maladies are permanent, detrimental character defects that have game effects when they are active. Maladies are usually only active when a character is Stressed Out, but they can be activated under some other conditions as well. Maladies can upgrade into Afflictions if a character becomes too stressed out, falls to zero DC, or comes in contact with the truly bizarre and horrible. Afflictions have the exact same effect as Maladies but they are always active. Maladies can be removed through therapy and magic. 3 Therapy sessions (Science, Psychology) lasting 4 hours each or a Cure Ailments cast 3 times will cure a Malady. Either way the treatment must be at least Level 6. Afflictions are tougher to cure and require 5 treatments at no less than Level 9. '''Destressing''' Fortunately removing Stress is possible. There are several ways to remove Stress they are: '''Sleep''' A full night's sleep will reduce a character's Stress Level by 1. '''Drugs''' Various drugs, nanites and alcohol can reduce stress, some of these effects can be short term and temporary so use with care. '''Skills''' Some Skills can be used to Destress. At the end of a 4 hour block, on a successful DF check the character can reduce their Stress by 1 at levels 1, 4, 7 and 10 of the Skill. Note that when a character uses a Skill to Destress any other product from its use is lost. Destressing Skills: *Artistic Ability *Dancing *Fishing *Hunting *Singing *Swimming *Agriculture (gardening) *Gaming '''Spells''' Some spells and Rituals can be used to remove Stress as well. Spells that remove Stress have strict limitations as most magic is too temporary to have any lasting permanent effects on a person...you know, aside from death. '''Leisure Activities''' Characters can engage in leisure activities alone or with other players. Good food, an afternoon at the beach, praying, meditating or a hike up a mountain are all good destressing activities. Spending a Block focused on a Destressing leisure activity will reduce a character's Stress Level by 2. '''Stressful Situations''' Characters do not raise their Stress Levels under just any situation the Stress has to be pretty bad. However there are things that characters do regularly, combat for example, that will cause Stress. Consult the following table: There are too many other stressful situations that could lead to an increase in Stress Level to list but a good rule of thumb is if the characters are in a situation of impending doom, then it is probably Stressful. '''Critical Strikes and Stress''' When ever a character is Struck with a Critical Strike the struck character gains 1 Stress Level. Conversely whenever a character Critical Strikes an enemy the Striking character Reduces Their Stress Level by 1. '''Malady and Affliction Table'''